


Tatto

by MayMayColt



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayColt/pseuds/MayMayColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Nogitsune por fin ha muerto dejando a un Stiles desolado por la culpa y el odio a si mismo. Stiles no piensa permitir que nadie vuelva a meterse en su mente, por lo que decide hacerse un tatuaje de protección, y para ello necesita la ayuda de cierta persona capaz de hacer tatuajes hasta con sopletes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatto

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s!!  
> Este es mi primer Fic, algo cortito, para irme familiarizando con la página e irme soltando a la hora de escribir.  
> Es de Teen Wolf(Esta serie me encanta) y en particular de mis dos personajes favoritos, Derek y Stiles. No es un Sterek propiamente dicho, es más como el comienzo de "algo" entre ellos.  
> Stiles esta devastado por los asesinatos que cometió en la comisaría y el hospital mientras estaba poseido y acude a pedirle ayuda a Derek.  
> Espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo :)  
> No dudeis en escribirme con consejos o todo lo que querais pues soy realmente, muy, pero que muy torpe, con la tecnología y el ordenador y que todo lo de esta página este en inglés tampoco me ayuda, así que puede que me haya equivocado o dejado vacios algunos campos(Ni siquiera se que tengo que poner exactamente donde Tags) y os agradecería vuestra ayuda con todo mi corazón.  
> Besitos!!

Tatto

La noche se cierne sobre Beacon Hills cuando Derek lo huele.  
Está sentado en el sofá del loft disfrutando de la tranquilidad que hay esa noche, de la aparente calma que cubre el pueblo desde lo del Nogitsune, como si el propio Nemeton supiese que debe guardar luto por las pérdidas, cuando un olor que reconocería en cualquier lugar se cuela en sus fosas nasales, culpabilidad, odio, desolación, y por debajo de todo ese olor el de las especias, como a Curry, el olor de Stiles.  
Levanta la cabeza por inercia y espera a que este haga su aparición.  
En cualquier otro momento habría abierto la puerta con el ceño fruncido, espetando un “Qué quieres Stiles” de malas formas, pero se prometió así mismo, a su madre, que iba a cambiar, que dejaría caer de una vez por todas esa falsa máscara de indiferencia y aprendería a abrirse un poco más, a confiar, de todas formas no es como si pudiese comportarse de otra forma, no con el castaño, el que tantas veces le ha salvado la vida aún a riesgo de la suya, aun cuando se suponía que era el eslabón débil de la cadena, no cuando él mismo ha desprendido ese mismo olor durante tantos años que ya forma parte de él, no cuando sabe que Stiles les necesita más que nunca.  
Stiles abre la puerta y se queda parado mirándole, como si de repente no supiese que decir, algo irónico viniendo del chico que nunca se calla, pero algo no tan raro desde que el Nogitsune se fue.  
Finalmente aclara su garganta y anuncia el motivo de su visita.  
-Quiero un tatuaje.-Su voz suena segura, sin titubeos y Derek no puede evitar que se le escape una pequeña sonrisa burlona.  
-¿Tu?, ¿El chico que se desmayó cuando vio como se lo hacían a su amigo? Y ni siquiera fue cuando el soplete, si no con una simple aguja-Dice divertido  
-Ja Ja, muy gracioso Derek, ¿Sabes? Yo también podría recordarte unas cuantas veces en las que habrías mordido el suelo si no llega a ser por mí.  
Derek sabe que no merece la pena que le recuerde que esas veces de las que habla fue porque le habían paralizado de cintura para abajo y no porque se asustase de una simple aguja, así que se queda mirándolo fijamente para que continúe hablando.  
-Quiero un tatuaje Derek, y vas a hacérmelo tú.- Una vez más su voz suena segura, como si no dudase ni por un segundo de que Derek se vaya a negar a su petición- Hasta he comprado por internet el equipo necesario ¿ves?  
Derek observa asombrado como Stiles abre un pequeño maletín en el que no había reparado con todo lo necesario.  
-Stiles, hay un centro muy bueno de tatuajes a 15 minutos de aquí, solo tienes que esperar a que abran mañana a las 10, mientras, podrías aprovechar a dormir y a dejarme descansar a mí ya que estamos.  
Stiles suelta un suspiro y se deja caer en el sofá  
-Tienes que ser tu Derek, no es un tatuaje normal por así decirlo-Se rasca la nuca nervioso-Una tienda normal no me sirve  
Cuando Derek habla no puede evitar que la curiosidad se refleje en su voz-¿De qué tipo de tatuaje estamos hablando?  
-Supongo que podrías decir que es un tatuaje sobrenatural, pero para que funcione correctamente tiene que estar hecho por alguien sobrenatural-Levanta su mano a la vez que le señala- si me lo hago en la tienda no tendrá ningún valor, te he hecho la plantilla ¿ves? Solo tienes que coger la aguja y seguirla, sabes hacer tatuajes con sopletes joder, no creo que con una aguja te cueste mucho la verdad, se lo pediría a Scott ¿vale? Pero aunque lo quiero un montón debo reconocer que las habilidades artísticas no son lo suyo.  
Ese pequeño discurso es lo más parecido al Stiles de siempre que Derek ha escuchado en días, así que asiente y le coge el maletín, empieza a preparar todo en silencio cuando repara en la mirada estupefacta de Stiles, como si después de todo no estuviera seguro de que fuese a aceptar, o no lo fuese a hacer tan rápido   
-¿Me enseñas tu plantilla o no?  
-Oh claro-Stiles saca una lámina y se la tiende con el pulso temblándole y la respiración contenida.  
Derek observa el diseño con detenimiento, es una especie de estrella rodeada de un círculo y unos símbolos raros alrededor, es realmente bonito y no puede evitar alzar la cabeza con incredulidad hacia Stiles  
-¿Tú has hecho esto?  
-Es un tatuaje sobrenatural Derek, yo no he hecho nada  
Derek escucha como su pulso tiembla, Stiles está mintiendo, así que se cruza de brazos dando a entender que hasta que no escuche toda la verdad no se lo hará, y Stiles suspira y se empieza a mover nervioso alrededor del loft.  
-Dichosos poderes de hombre lobo…mira yo no le he hecho nada ¿vale? El dibujo original es igual, solo que yo he sustituido las líneas rectas de la estrella, por otra cosa, el tatuaje sigue funcionando siempre y cuando forme una línea continua, y este hecho por alguien como tú, ¿Algo más?  
Derek observa más de cerca la plantilla y se da cuenta de que en efecto la estrella está formada por pequeñas letras sin sentido aparente, dos letras juntas, una pequeña línea de separación y otras dos letras juntas, son tan pequeñas que si no lo observas detenidamente ese pequeño detalle pasa desapercibido, quiere preguntar el porqué de las letras, pues duda de que Stiles haga algo sin un motivo, pero algo en la actitud del castaño le indica que no se lo dirá, así que en su lugar pregunta otra cosa  
-¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente el tatuaje?  
La voz de Stiles suena más oscura que de costumbre cuando responde  
-Es un tatuaje de protección, nada ni nadie podrá poseerme de nuevo a no ser que rompan el tatuaje y dado que me lo voy a hacer en el corazón, si me lo rompen seguramente será porque vaya a morir y en ese caso da igual.  
Derek no puede evitar que se le encoja el corazón al verlo tan vulnerable, el más débil de la manada y a la vez el más fuerte  
-Stiles…el Nogitsune no…  
Su voz se ve interrumpida por Stiles quien se has puesto esa máscara de indiferencia que el mismo ha llevado tanto tiempo  
-Te sorprendería la cantidad de seres que hay fuera que pueden tomar el control de tu mente Derek-Y dicho esto se quita la camiseta con resolución y se sienta en la silla-¿Y bien?  
Derek se acerca mientras carga la aguja  
-Nada de desmayos ni gritos ¿entendido?

 

Derek lleva un buen rato trabajando en silencio, puede sentir temblar el pulso de Stiles bajo su mano y como la respiración de este le da en la nuca, por algún motivo que hasta a él mismo se le escapa, siempre ha disfrutado de invadir el espacio personal del menor, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de él como hasta ahora, con su aroma inundándole los sentidos de forma que opaca todos los demás, y tan en calma… hay algo mágico en ese momento, algo que le llena de una paz y tranquilidad que hace años que no sentía.  
Su mano se desliza con suavidad siguiendo la plantilla de Stiles, para su asombro él se mantiene tranquilo no hay nada de chillidos de “joder Derek joder” solo una total y absoluta calma.  
AB__CD__DF__HL__DC__UR__PA…  
Escribe las letras con soltura, asegurándose de que la línea no se interrumpa como bien le ha explicado el castaño para que el tatuaje funcione, solo unas pocas letras más y el tatto estará finalizado, así que escribe las últimas que le indican la plantilla  
JD__GS__EW__AA  
Es al escribir esas dos iniciales cuando Derek siente como el aire se le escapa de la garganta y su pulso tiembla.  
Stiles por primera vez desde que el tatuaje comenzó da un ligero respingo y mira hacia abajo y sonríe al verlo acabado sin darse cuenta de la turbación de Derek.  
Se levanta y mucho más animado de lo que recuerda haber estado en las últimas semanas y se acerca al espejo que Derek tiene en el salón.  
De alguna forma el tatuaje le ha ayudado a quitarse un peso de encima, como si ahora se pudiese sentir más seguro, respira aliviado y observa su reflejo a la vez que pasa con delicadeza su mano siguiendo el trazo del dibujo que a partir de ahora le acompañará para siempre a la altura del corazón.  
-Eres realmente bueno Derek, deberías pensar en ganarte la vida con esto, joder, ¡si ni siquiera me ha dolido! Y eso viniendo de un quejica innato como yo créeme amigo que es todo un halago-Dice sonriendo  
Al no escuchar respuesta se gira apartando la mirada del espejo para observar a Derek, el cual se encuentra donde lo ha dejado mirándole con tristeza, con pena, una mirada que Stiles no soporta, que no aguanta y menos de él, él tendría que ser el primero en comprender cuanto jode esa mirada, Stiles sabe todo su pasado y nunca, nunca le ha mirado así, compadeciéndose de él.  
Así que aparta la mirada y deja que la furia le llene todos sus sentidos, se pone con movimientos bruscos la camiseta y se acerca hasta la puerta dispuesto a abrirla de un tirón, pero la voz de Derek le detiene  
-¿Qué significan las iniciales Stiles?-Su vos se quiebra ligeramente cuando dice su nombre y Stiles tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar que una lágrima se escape.  
-Gracias por el tatto Derek, buenas noches-Y dicho esto abandona el loft sin mirar atrás.

 

Ha pasado una semana desde que Derek le hizo el tatuaje a Stiles y no lo ha vuelto a ver, pensaría que el castaño se dedica a evitarle sino fuese porque el menor se dedica a esquivar a todos estos días.  
Ha sido una semana en la que no ha podido quitarse a Stiles de la cabeza, su olor, la respiración pausada en su nuca, su pulso bajo la aguja siempre más rápido que el de un ser humano medio, la calma que reinó en ese momento, el tatuaje.   
No logra olvidar todas las iniciales que formaban la estrella del tatuaje, las últimas que escribió, justo en el lugar de su corazón, la furia que había destilado el castaño al ver en sus ojos la tristeza, la comprensión, así que decide dejar de dar vueltas nervioso en su salón y hacerle una visita para ver como está con la excusa de ver si se le ha infectado y de aliviarle el dolor.  
Antes de llegar a la casa repara en que Stiles no está, su pulso como el de un colibrí no se escucha y el olor a culpabilidad aunque todavía latente en las paredes de la casa es menor que cuando habita en ella, pero eso no lo detiene y con la esperanza de que el menor haya dejado la ventana abierta salta a su dormitorio diciéndose a sí mismo que lo mejor será esperarle ahí hasta que llegue.  
En su habitación el olor a tristeza y culpabilidad es aún más fuerte, y las sábanas desprender un olor a sal inconfundible, Derek se mueve incomodo, sintiendo de repente que está invadiendo la intimidad del menor y que no tiene ningún derecho, que el mismo cuando estuvo mal tuvo su espacio y su intimidad y que él se lo estaba violando al entrar sin consentimiento, sin embargo, esa revelación no hace que salga por donde ha entrado ni que se quede quieto sentado en el sillón de la habitación, en su lugar se mueve leyendo los títulos que hay sobre las estanterías, los papeles del escritorio, las fotos…  
Para su sorpresa la habitación de Stiles está realmente recogida, lo último que pensarías de él dado su hiperactividad, todo está pulcramente ordenado y limpio, nada que envidiar a la habitación de Scott la cual parece una leonera.  
Es entonces cuando lo ve, la tapa verde de un cuaderno que se asoma debajo de la almohada, mientras alarga la mano para cogerlo sabe que eso está mal, que no tiene ningún derecho, pero algo en ese cuaderno le llama, quizás sea ese olor a sal que está concentrado en la tapa, tan fuerte que tapa el resto de olores de la habitación.  
Lo primero que ve al abrirlo es una fotografía de una mujer sonriente, rubia y con arruguitas en los ojos de tanto sonreír, debajo de la foto ve la letra se Stiles:  
• Abbie Basquet, 35 años, 2hijos, Ron y Sam de 6 y 3 años, mujer de Will Basquet, voluntaria de la extraescolar de teatro en el colegio de sus hijos y representante de la asociación de padres.  
Derek siente como se le cierra la garganta y el corazón se estruja en su pecho, pasa la página y esta vez es la foto de un hombre el que le devuelve la mirada, es mayor, su pelo cano y los ojos de haber visto mundo.  
• Christopher Dawson, 88 años, veterano de la 2 guerra mundial, padre y abuelo de una nieta de 12 años, condecorado con la medalla del honor.  
Derek deja de leer y pasa la página, esta vez es la foto de un joven de 20 años, Dean Fergs, una mujer de 60, un hombre de 42… no se detiene y sigue pasando las páginas sintiendo como el dolor le sube por el pecho y se le nubla la vista, lleva pasando alrededor de unas treinta páginas, treinta rostros estáticos que le devuelven la mirada cuando llega a la última, solo hay una frase debajo de la foto y no puede evitar que el aire se escape de sus pulmones.  
• Allison Argent, 17 años, mi amiga.  
-No deberías estar mirando eso  
La voz de Stiles, plana y contenida le sorprende, su rostro deja ver unas profundas ojeras y está más delgado de lo normal, sus brazos cruzados alrededor del pecho como una defensa y el ceño fruncido.  
-No te hagas esto Stiles-Su voz suena suave, llena de tristeza-Confía en mí, culparte no solucionará nada.  
El castaño bufa y suelta una sonrisa irónica, más propia del lobo que del humano  
-¿Y eso lo dice el tío que hasta hace cuatro días vivía en la casa donde toda su familia fue quemada viva?, ¿Al lado del cadáver enterrado de su hermana?, ¿Oliendo las cenizas y la descomposición día a día?  
Se acerca con soltura y le arrebata el cuaderno de las manos  
-Tú tienes las ruinas de la casa, yo tengo un cuaderno y un tatuaje Derek, no veo donde está la diferencia, tú más que nadie debería entenderlo  
Su voz se rescrebaja y suena rota, sin vida y el lobo siente como las palmas de su mano pican con ganas de tocarle, consolarle  
-Lo entiendo Stiles, claro que sí, y por eso te digo que no te hagas eso a ti mismo, llevo 10 años culpándome y solo ha servido para hacerme la vida más miserable, alejarme de todos los que me importaban y a los que les importaba, a desconfiar hasta de mí mismo, no te hagas esto, tu padre te necesita, la manada te necesita, joder, hasta yo te necesito.  
No le importa mostrarse vulnerable ante el humano, sabe que le necesita y no piensa permitir que se arruine la vida como él mismo se hizo, piensa ayudarlo a seguir adelante sea como sea. Se lo debe.  
-¡Yo les maté Derek!-Grita, su voz se rompe y las lágrimas fluyen por su rostro sin control, su cuerpo convulsiona y golpea con rabia la silla, comienza a tirar las cosas de su cuarto dejándose consumir por la furia-¡No puedo olvidarlo!, ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?-Su cuerpo se dirige con furia hasta el lobo y le golpea furioso sin dejar de llorar, Derek no hace nada por detenerlo y eso aún lo enfurece más así que vuelve a golpearlo una y otra vez-¡Maté a 30 personas!¡A mi mejor amiga!  
Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor del castaño y le presiona para intentar que deje de revolverse y golpearle, finalmente siente como el menor se queda estático en sus brazos para después soltar un sollozo y a continuación abrazarle sin dejar de llorar.  
-No quiero que lo olvides Stiles, nunca podrás hacerlo-Intenta ser lo más sincero posible-quiero que llores, golpees cosas, grites, que hables conmigo, con quién tú quieras, porque lo que te ha pasado no está bien y no es justo, pero no te cierres Stiles, no permitas que los recuerdos y la culpa te alejen de nosotros, créeme, no quieres volverte como yo  
Stiles entonces se desenvuelve del abrazo y retrocede mientras se limpia las lágrimas y logra esbozar una pequeña sonrisa  
-Humano amargado no suena bien ¿no?  
Derek no puede evitar que una corta carcajada nazca de su pecho al escuchar al Stiles de siempre. El castaño se sienta al borde de la cama y Derek se coloca a su lado.  
-No sé si podré hacerlo Derek  
-Claro que podrás, nos tienes a todos  
-Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirar a la cara a Scott sin derrumbarme, ni siquiera entiendo como él es capaz de mirarme sin odiarme  
-Porque sabe que no fue tu culpa, porque te quiere- Derek gira su rostro hacia el del joven, agarra su mentón y le sostiene la mirada-No fue tu culpa- Lo dice despacio, dando tiempo a que las palabras calén hasta en sus huesos.  
-No puedo prometerte que vas a estar bien, habrá días que te duela tanto que no podrás ni respirar y habrá otros que tengas tanto odio en tu interior que lo único que querrás hacer es gritar y golpear hasta quedarte sin fuerzas, pero cuando eso ocurra puedes hablar conmigo, con la manada, y cuando esos momentos pasen seguirás teniéndonos a todos a tu lado, y llegará un día, por muy imposible que parezca ahora, en que sus recuerdos ya no estarán teñidos de dolor, que poco a poco la culpa irá dejando lugar a otros sentimientos. Confía en mí.  
-¿Estarás ahí?-Su voz suena débil, pero Derek logra captar un olor nuevo debajo de toda la culpabilidad y tristeza, el de la esperanza.  
Así que sin dudar ni un segundo alarga su mano y la apoya encima del corazón del humano, donde el tatuaje  
-Siempre.


End file.
